


On Wings and Men

by tweedleboobsmcgee



Series: Strictly Angel Business [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedleboobsmcgee/pseuds/tweedleboobsmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wings were always important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Wings and Men

**Author's Note:**

> None of the wing stuff is canon, just how I figured it to be based on personality and lore. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Enjoy, sorry for any grammar mistakes. (TELL ME!)

When Sam looks back on it, it's so obvious. 

In a way ridiculous, seeing as in the end that each Winchester gets his own angel. But it fits so perfectly. 

\--

The first time Gabriel shows him his wings, it's like magic. They're there, but not there. Not in the shadows, like Cas' are. 

They're beautiful, unfurling molten gold. The color of sunlight passing through whiskey. The feathers glint with light. They could be mistaken for metal, from a distance. It's so flashy in a way you'd think it would be tacky or cheesy, but somehow they shimmer in a way that makes them beautiful.

He actually has six, Sam notices. He says it's an archangel thing, when he asks. The two larger ones on top, and the smaller four beneath, structured in a way to make them look like just two. 

Sam thinks they're beautiful. 

Gabriel snorts, and dismisses it. 

But he glows in a sort of prideful way, and Sam knows that he is flattered.

\--

Sam sees Balthazar's wings on an off occasion.

Balthazar's defending Cas' honor and it's sort of funny, but Sam's ribs are too broken for him to risk laughing. 

Also he might have a concussion.

Balthazar's wings flare out, long and lean like a stork's wing. 

Meant to fly, Sam thinks.

They're gunmetal gray. 

Sam thinks he can hear Balthazar say that the demon won't say Cas' name with his filthy lips again, right before he stabs him in the heart.

His wings stretch out once more before folding.  Sam blinks, and they're gone.

Balthazar comes over, all British worry. Sam remembers telling him that they're beautiful.

Then he passes out. 

\--

Dean has seen Raphael's wings. He says they were like electricity, blue and kinda creepy.

Sam snorts. He doesn't say anything, but he thinks Dean is lying to spare his manly pride.

Angel wings are the most beautiful things he's seen.

He sees Raphael's wings, the next time. 

They're so much different from what Dean said. Raphael tells him they're at rest. Sam figures they must change depending on their purpose when an angel shows them.

They're a gentle, white-gold color. They're kind of actually fluffy on the underside. Like a baby chick's.

On the back, they're stronger, protective. 

He has six too.

They're beautiful, and he tells Raphael.

Raphael looks like he's going to snort, then tells Castiel to clean up the human.

Sam regrets always being injured when he sees an angel's wings. Sometimes, he wants to touch them. 

He realizes he'd probably get burned.

Somehow, ridiculously, he thinks he wouldn't really mind.

\--

Cas' wings are strange. Always in the shadows. Sam knows Dean has seen them, but the first time Cas shows them all, he's surprised.

They're small, smaller than Gabriel's, and much simpler. Just two. Kind of like the default if Heaven handed out the same wings to each angel.

But they're different, Sam notices.

They're a smoky gray, a little light than charcoal. They stretch a little bit farther than Sam thinks that they used to. 

Sam thinks that if he'd seen them before Cas had met Dean, he'd find they were simple and plain gray and stationary. Practical. Compact.

But he notices that they've become something else. Different. Unique to Cas.

Sam thinks sometimes that maybe Dean is one of the best things to happen to Cas.

Sam thinks that's beautiful.

\--

Sam sees Michael's wings in the Pit. So he can't exactly touch them. But he can tell that Adam likes them. Adam's probably touched them with his soul. That sounds kind of weird, but it makes sense.

Though Adam denies it. Probably for manly pride reasons too.

They're big and rose-gold. Sam knows they used to be bronze. Before they began to protect Adam. Like armor. It reminds Sam of chainmail, except wings. Kind of shiny and strong, like crow feathers.

He has six. Sam can't begin to imagine touching them. 

But they do protect Adam's soul, and so Sam thinks Michael's wings are beautiful.

\--

Sam has seen Lucifer's wings before.

And again.

In his dreams, sometimes.

He knows what they used to be. Six wings of pure, unhindered light. The most ethereal things Sam has seen.

They were gorgeous.

But Lucifer has spent so much time in the Cage. Alone. Fighting Michael after they got sent down in the Pit.

Afterwards, they've become sort of dim, and ripped like old leather, more corporeal than they've ever been.

Lucifer says they're less than what they used to be. 

They're the most breathtaking things that Sam has laid his eyes on.


End file.
